


Binding Promise

by DimensionSlip



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn. That is all., Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSlip/pseuds/DimensionSlip
Summary: Felix tries something new for a change. Not everything goes according to plan.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Exchange





	Binding Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sordsnboars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sordsnboars/gifts).



> A gift for Jay, with a lovely bonus piece I commissioned the wonderful [ruse](https://twitter.com/boisteruse) to do. Happy Dimilix holidays!
> 
> (Special thanks to Tam for cheering me on as I worked on this fic!)

Felix is going to kill Dimitri for this.

Or so is the plan, if it weren't for the fact that said man wasn't within stabbing vicinity. A situation brought about by Felix himself, having told him to put duty first over love.

Not that Felix can do anything about it even if Dimitri was around, given how his hands are tied behind his back, the ropes binding him a more pressing concern than any acts of vengeance, imagined or not.

It wouldn't be a problem, really, if the ropes didn't continuously rub against him, far too rousing for his taste. As if it were their sole purpose, to torment Felix for the decisions he's made, the heat coursing through his body a sweet reminder of Dimitri's hands when they were busy twisting the ropes in place.

Felix squirms in his bonds, regretting it a moment later when the ropes shift, brushing against already sensitive skin. Why did he agree to this? To Dimitri leaving him like this for his work-related emergency, to subjecting himself to this merciless stimulation for every single movement he makes?

(Love, is the answer he would not admit to, as well as trust.)

Lying back against the pillows propping him up, Felix makes the mistake of breathing in deeply to calm himself. He gasps as the rope ghosts past a nipple, a tug of his wrists pulling the rope between his legs. Pleasure spikes through him, flaring from the pressure point between his legs, every bit electric as they course through his nerves.

His arousal fares no better, perking up and leaking in interest—a shameful display which reddens his cheeks as he watches it unfold. Another involuntary jerk of the rope wrenches a moan out of him, as helpless as the way in which he tries to keep still.

Balling his hands into tight fists, Felix lets out a shaky exhale. It's better not to move. To keep the setup as it is while waiting for Dimitri's return. Any more of this will surely drive him crazy, and it's not a reality he wishes to consider.

He can do this. If there's anything Felix is good at, it's taking control of his body, and getting it to do what he wants.

* * *

In theory, that is.

Keeping still is difficult when the sheer act of breathing works against Felix's goals, his body betraying him despite his willing it not to. Caught in a mess of his own making, Felix grits his teeth as he silently curses himself for moving again. Despite the cool air about the room, his arousal keeps him warm, on edge as if to punish him for his inability to keep still.

It takes everything for Felix not to cry out in relief when the door opens, revealing a harried Dimitri as he bursts in.

"Felix! I must apologize, I did not expect—"

"Dimitri…"

Tears bead at the corner of Felix's eyes anyway, betraying the relief he wishes to hide. Concern wrinkles Dimitri's brow as he hurries to Felix's side, but even through Felix's half-dazed state, he can see Dimitri's arousal shining past the mask of worry he dons.

"I'm here now." Dimitri's hand is warm against Felix's cheek, comforting as it is agonizingly stimulating. "Do you need me to untie—"

"No." With numbness comes some clarity, and Felix manages to keep his voice steady as he continues. "You still haven't done what you wanted to."

Even with this unexpected work-related emergency, Felix has a promise to keep. A challenge to meet. These ropes are not about to defeat him, even with Dimitri's expression darkening with desire before his brows furrow.

"Are you certain, Felix?"

"Stop coddling me and denying yourself."

Clearly, the beast in Dimitri is very much interested in taking what he's owed.

"And what of you, Felix?" Just like that, Dimitri drops the mask, lips upturned as his eye roves over Felix's exposed body and his arousal leaking precome. "Isn't there something you want?"

Felix _tchs_ , looking away. "You're imagining things."

Dimitri hums. "If you say so, beloved." He strokes the rope twisted over Felix's front, drawing a sharp exhale from him.

"Will you quit playing around?" Felix demands, hating how tight his voice sounds.

"My apologies," Dimitri says, not sounding one bit sorry at all as he leans next to Felix's ear, a hand on the bottle of oil by their bedside. "You are simply too distracting, I find."

This is unfair. Felix, red up to his ears, groans as Dimitri nibbles the shell of his ear—at the same time, pushes a slick finger into his hole. It's a dance they've done time and again, yet Felix fails to tire of it, squirming in anticipation as Dimitri has his way with him.

There's no comfort to be had from the action, only added stimulation as the ropes dig into sensitive skin. Felix tosses his head back as Dimitri mouths at his neck, chewing on his lower lip as Dimitri pushes a second finger in.

"Hurry up," Felix bites out, quick to clamp his mouth shut when another pitiful moan threatens to escape him when Dimitri's finger catches on the rope between his legs.

"Patience, Felix." Dimitri sounds way too delighted about this, a fact that Felix finds simultaneously annoying and endearing. And absolutely maddening when he adds in a third finger—the last in an inevitable sequence.

Yet, certain as the next part is, Dimitri takes his dear time with Felix, stretching him open as he lazily explores his slim front with his free hand. Each touch is reverent, purposeful with the intent to drive Felix nuts in ways only Dimitri knows how, earning him a glare.

"Come on," Felix says, irritation bleeding into his tone as he clenches around Dimitri's fingers, greedy for what he still refuses to give him.

"So eager today." Dimitri smirks, but he finally pulls his fingers out and climbs onto the bed properly, settling between Felix's legs.

"You've kept me waiting," Felix says, petulant as Dimitri frees his cock, already half-hard in its massive glory as he begins to slick himself.

"What do you say when you want something, Felix?" Dimitri asks, playful as he meets Felix's frown with an amused grin.

"Fuck you."

Dimitri chuckles, hands on Felix's thighs as he starts to align himself with Felix's entrance. "Perhaps I should leave you alone for a while longer."

Felix narrows his eyes at Dimitri. "You wouldn't."

Dimitri doesn't, but the knowing smile that Felix longs to wipe from his face remains as he guides himself into Felix.

"That's—ahh, _yes_ , Dimitri—" Felix revels in the familiarity of the tight fit, his vexations forgotten as Dimitri, at long last, fills him with a groan that he mirrors.

"Felix..." Dimitri sighs, rocking into him in slow, but sure thrusts. "You're perfect."

"Took you long enough." Felix gasps as he arches to meet Dimitri, red blooming across his cheeks.

Dimitri exhales. "You told me to do what I wanted."

"Isn't this what you want?" Felix asks in between breaths, arousal coiling in his belly as the ropes graze against him, still every bit electric as they were earlier.

Easing into a more regular rhythm, Dimitri smiles serenely. "Yes. You, Felix. Trembling, wanting…" He pounds into Felix, rougher, just the way they both want it. "All mine."

Felix refrains from vocalizing his response. Instead, he lets his body do the talking, shameless as it might be. Moans spill out of his tongue instead of biting words, his breathing heavy as Dimitri's pants. It would be perfect if he could wrap his arms around Dimitri for support, but all he can do is lie back and take everything Dimitri has to give—including his seed when his peak arrives. Felix comes undone soon after, squeezing Dimitri's shaft and milking him some more as he loses himself in that moment of bliss, mind filled with nothing but relief at finding a release long denied.

* * *

"Did I go too far?"

There goes Dimitri again, back to worrying once they've wound down from their respective highs and Felix has been freed from the confining setup. At the very least, he sounds more curious than guilty, the latter of which would be annoying.

"You were one hell of a tease." Felix rubs absently at where the ropes once bit into his wrists, a little taken aback by the extent of his struggle for the marks to burn this deeply. As Dimitri opens his mouth to speak, Felix throws him a dirty look and adds, "And don't you dare apologize for it."

Shock crosses Dimitri's features, staying for a moment before it gives way to a faint smile. "Not even for leaving you thanks to my work emergency?"

"I'm the one who told you to prioritize that." Felix sighs. "I know better now."

"Like not doing this again?"

Coloring slightly, Felix lowers his gaze. "I didn't say that."

Dimitri hums before taking Felix's hand in his. "How about tomorrow, then?"

Felix snorts, fingers curling underneath Dimitri's touch. "Not _that_ soon."

A soft rush of air escapes Dimitri's lips before he sidles up to Felix and wraps his arms around his waist. "I'm jesting."

"Quit being a sap."

"I am not sure I can."

But really, Felix doesn't mind at all, letting Dimitri tilt his chin upwards and pull him into a sweet kiss. If anything, it's all part of the Dimitri he's accepted. Welcomed into his life after he's reconciled all that was. The man, the beast—everything in between, all that is Dimitri, and the ring around Felix's finger proves his vow to embrace Dimitri's entirety.

And that is a promise more binding than any rope that could keep him in place.


End file.
